Hair Extentions
by fanficismything
Summary: A small question a had that I turned into a fanfiction... How did Zuko grow his hair so fast? Well...title says all.


**A/N: This is going to be totally crazy so if you don't like Zuko craziness, leave. Because this is all about Zuko looking like a dork. I came up with the idea for this when I was thinking about how, after Zuko and Iroh cut their hair at the stream, the next episode, Zuko has hair all over his head. I was all WTF! So I voiced my opinion aloud to my mom and brother, and my mom was all like," Maybe he got hair extentions?". You can see where it went from there...**

**No comment on the label part...Blame my brother.**

**So...Once again, if you don't like making Prince Zuzu look like an idiot(or reading about him being one in my imagination) please leave. Those who do, welcome, and enjoy the fic.**

**Fanficismything**

( Takes place immediantly after the episode where Zuko and Iroh cut their hair)

-----------

Zuko and Iroh wandered into yet another Earth nation town. Zuko was silently mourning the loss of his hair, ( because he had grown fond of it.) when Iroh turned to him. " Okay nephew, I'm going to replenish my store of tea, **(A/N: -sweatdrops- ) **so stay out of sight and don't do anything rash". **(A/N: but we all know it's hard for Zuko not to do anything rash for more than 5 minutes) **Then he walked away and left Zuko standing there bored. **(A/N: ...okay... )**

So Zuko started to walk around the town, still mourning his hair **(A/N: -sweatdrop- )** and saw a sign that caught his eye. It read "Pomo's Hair Extention's". Intruiged, Zuko went closer. On the window there was a label that read;

Miss your hair?

Want it back?

Then...

Come on in!

( For men and women only) **( A/N: _Only?_ Is there another gender out there? )**

Zuko hardly surpressed a giggle. **(A/N: ...no comment... )** "Finally! A way to get my precoius hair back!" he cried to the sky, elicting many an unfriendly stare from passerbys. So he hurried into the shop, leaving people in his wake, wondering who he was, and why he wanted him "precious hair" back.

-----------

Iroh sat in the tea merchants office, talking with him about their favorite teas. **(A/N: Well... It doesn't get any more like Iroh than that) **He suddenly wondered what Zuko was doing. "Hmm...probably getting into trouble, or burning things... Oh well!" **(A/N: Okay...so I was wrong)**

-----------

Meanwhile, Zuko was faced with a dilemma. Well, actully two. First, he had no money, and second, they only gave girls ponytails! " Not guys!" Zuko thought furiously. "Women aren't the only ones who enjoy growing their hair long , then putting it in a ponytail!" **(A/N: Well Zuko...We aren't all as gay as you are...) **Zuko then thought upon the subject, **(A/N: Now don't hurt yourself Zuko) **and came up with an idea. **(A/N: -faints from shock- ) **"I shall steal the money, and ...I guess...get ...shorter hair..." Zuko shuddered at the thought of short hair. But all the same, it was his only choice, other than keeping his hair the way it is, in a square on his head.

Zuko went outside the shop, and went over to a prosperous _looking_ merchant. Staggering like he was drunk, Zuko "accidentaly" bumped into previeously mentioned merchant, and slit his purse. The merchant pushed him away, and said in a snobby voice," Away 'ye drunkered! 'Shall not touch me again!" Then he seemed to notice his lack of money, but Zuko had disappeared. **(A/N: By disappeared I mean climbing up a drain pipe like the nimble squirrel man he is.)**

**----------**

Iroh went walking around the town looking for Zuko. He then heard cries of "Theif! Theif!" and sighed. "Well might as well start there" he thought.

----------

Now Zuko was sitting on top of Pomo's Hair Extentions shop, counting the money he stole from the merchant. " 100...200...300...400...500...600...700...800...900...1000 yen! Now I can go get my hair!" He then jumped off the roof and ran into the shop of extending hair.

----------

" ...Suddenly he just staggered into me, and slit my purse! But by the time I realized hed had, the man had disappeared!" the merchant said, concluding his dialouge to the crowd that had gathered.

Iroh nodded to himself and asked the man," What did this theif look like?"

The man thought about this for a moment, and answered using hand gestures that meant nothing to the whole narrative." His was about this tall...had ...like...Wait! He looked like that man over there, but he had no hair like that..." Everybody turned and looked at Zuko wallking down the street, enjoying the attention everyone was giving his new hair. But no one really cared about his hair,**(A/N: Poor poor Zuko)** they just wanted to know what the theif looked like. Zuko went up to his uncle, who had his head in his hands sighing, and said," Don't be sad Uncle! Today is a time for rejoycing! I have hair! We need to celebrate! Come on lets go!" He then danced away, with Uncle following sadly in his estatic nephews wake.

!Fin!

**A/N: Yeah! **

**Its finished!**

**I can't belive it!**

**I'm so happy!**

**But i don't like exclamation marks!**

**I can't stop!**

**Zut!**

**Ahhhhhhh!**

**Oh well...!**

**Here are the disclaimers!**

**i don't own...!**

**explaniation marks!**

**Avatar the last friken air bending freak of nature!(my pet name for the show!)**

**Zuko's hair!(But i wish i did!)**

**My sanity!**

**But i do own...!**

**My brother!**

**His sanity!**

**Invisible Sesshomaru!(LOL Kirara!)**

**And his Fluffy!(LOL Kirara!)**

**Okay...!**

**Bye, and review my wondeful story!**

**Because its beautiful!**

**Bye!**

**Review Please!**

**Fanficismything!**


End file.
